felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrale mountains
Danger: Hazardous Sub zones: Mount Vylkren, Basalt plains Inhabitants: lava elementals, fire succubi, silver succubi, cryoks, platinum armadillos, carbon hounds, ferrous moths, annothians The Pyrale mountains are a huge volcanic region far to the east of the map, sprawling past the Ixtapal marshes and further south. Its most noticeable feature is the cobalt blue stone that it is mostly made of. The mountains are rather hard to travel through and many of the trails are steep with frequent landslides, and many chasms and rivers of lava to cross. The mountains are very rich in minerals, metals and gems that are unique to Felarya, and a complex mining network sprawls underground. For unknown reasons, the soil of the entire region is affected by very strong geomagnetic disturbances and most standard machinery will immediately malfunction when entering the zone. Sometimes a wall of blue stone will suddenly and temporarily become a magnet, attracting or repelling metals. People clad in metallic armor will randomly find themselves extremely heavy, pinned in one place until they get rid of their gear, or sent flying and getting stuck to a wall, sometimes at long distances. Worse, sometimes they are sent flying upward, leaving them vulnerable to avian predators. Needless to say this magnetic anomaly and the lava make for a deadly combination. The Pyrale mountains are one of the few zones of Felaya where the environment is even more dangerous than its inhabitants. Vegetation is scarce, as one would expect on active volcano, save for everburning trees and ice flowers. In the middle of the Pyrale mountains stands an immense volcano: Mount Vylkren. Mount Vylkren Danger: Very High Inhabitants: lava elementals, fire succubi Characters: King Trazix, Endymion Mount Vylkren is a strange mix between an enormous volcano and a palace, which was sculpted out of the mountain. It's the residence of the lava elemental King Trazix. Several smaller volcanoes are scattered around, each inhabited by a family of lava elementals. During each eruption, both lava and these lava elementals come out. For the elementals it's a good occasion to get out a bit to play, or hunt. Fire succubi also appreciate the mountain a lot and are warmly welcomed there. For most other beings however, entering the palace means instant death because of the scorching temperature, not unlike the Everburning palace of Queen Faldhatée in Hell. Because of this very little is known about this strange volcano. Basalt plains Danger: Hazardous Inhabitants: cryoks, carbon hounds The Basalt plains are a vast expanse of land east of the Pyrale mountains. It's a rugged and harsh region of endless grey craggy hills, relentlessly battered by scorching winds. Strange smooth, round-shaped boulders, constantly melted and reformed, dot the desolated landscape all over the place, and slow rivers of lava glow from crevasses in the earth. The region is plagued by an incredible geological instability. Tectonic activity is seemingly a thousand times faster than anywhere else. This results in flash earthquakes, lasting no more than a couple tenths of a second, but extremely violent and happening very often. Or huge pillars of rocks rising unexpectedly from the land, creating a temporary wall or suddenly dislocating, and of course, sporadic volcanic eruptions. Legends say all this mess is caused by the dispute of a couple of elementals, deep underneath the plains. Credits to Shady-Knight for the base idea and design of Pyrale mountains. Category:locations